


Tequila Made Our Clothes Fall Off

by rhettsleftnut



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Rhett Goes Down On You, Rhett McLaughlin Has A Big Thick Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettsleftnut/pseuds/rhettsleftnut
Summary: A week ago you met an incredibly handsome man in a bar. You both exchanged numbers but you were never expecting him to get back to you and yet, he did.It's another Saturday night of you alone in your apartment when you get a text from Rhett asking to come over.This is what happened...





	Tequila Made Our Clothes Fall Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to another fanfic I wrote awhile back called (Drinking Buddy Benefits). You don't have to read that one first for this one to make sense but you could if you wanted too. 
> 
> Recommeded Listening: "Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off" by Joe Nichols

I waited by the microwave, listening to the sound of my popcorn pop away when I got the text.

**Rhett: "Did you want some company tonight?"**

Before I could pick up my phone the microwave dinged as to let me know my popcorn was done and we all know that popcorn has a limit of five seconds from beind completely perfect of totally burnt. Luckily I got it just in time to where it was perfect and I set it aside to let the bag cool down a little before opening it. 

I picked up my phone and read my text. 

I had seen that it was from Rhett. He wasn't my boyfriend or anything. But it was super hot as fuck which is why I blew him right there in the bar last weekend. 

I contemplated whether I should even notice this text message or just completely ignore it. I mean, yes we did exchange phone numbers but we also agreed that what happened between us would just be an one time thing. 

So why was he reaching out to me again? 

Shaking away any more intruding thoughts I just decide to reply. 

**Me: "I might. What did you have in mind?"**

**Rhett: "You'll have to wait and see."**

**Me: "Despite you being so secretive, I am intrigued. Fine. Why not?!"**

After giving in to his plans to stay in and hang out together, I quickly texted Rhett my address and set my phone down on the kitchen counter. 

I grabbed my bowl of popcorn and threw myself down onto the sofa where an endless stream of  _Ray Donovan_ episodes awaited me. 

 

* 

 

Just about twenty minutes into an episode where Ray beats the ever living shit out of someone with a baseball bat, I hear a knock at my door. 

I decided to shove one more handful of popcorn into my gaping maw before getting up and answering the door. 

Reaching the door I wiped the back of my hand over my mouth to get rid of any popcorn residue that might have been there before opening the door. 

Know and behold, it was Rhett! 

And fuck me, he looked good! 

Just like the last time I saw him, he wore a pair of blue jeans that fit him and his ass perfectly. He had on a cotton black t-shirt and a leather jacket from there being a slight chill in the air. 

I couldn't help my smile when I saw him. Or control my actions, for that matter. I instantly threw my arms around Rhett, hugging him close to him. Although if we're being honest, it was just so I could smell his amazing scent. Which was subtle: something along the lines of citrus and some kind of wood. 

Eventually, I let go of him so he could walk inside and I shut the door behind both of us. 

"I bought wine", Rhett announced as he made his way through my tiny apartment to the kitchen. "You have some glasses we could use?" 

I stepped up next to him. "I usually just drink it straight from the bottle", I said with a chuckle. "But yeah, I have glasses". 

I walked over to the counter where I kept the few wine glasses I had. The shelf was a little high but not so high that I couldn't get to it. But Rhett took this as an opportunity to be the "hero". 

"I got it!", Rhett said as he walked over to me. 

I felt him directly behind me. His body slightly grazing mine, basically making me lean forward into the countertop. 

All I wanted at that moment was for him to bend me all the over the countertop and just pound into me from behind; raw and hard. 

I felt one of his hands rest on my right hip as he used the other to grabbed the wine glasses from the cupboard. 

After he grabbed both glasses with one hand, to my dismay, he backed away. 

I turned around to then face him, now standing at the kitchen island. 

"Corkscrew?", Rhett had asked over his shoulder toward me. 

I reached toward the drawer closest to his crotch and instead of opening it I gradually slid my hand over the denim material of his blue jeans. 

Rhett caught a tight grasp on my wrist instantly and gave me a stern looking glare. 

Taking it as a sign to get down on my knees, I began to slowly descend down to the floor. But yet again, Rhett held me up. 

I pulled my arm away from him. "Alright, what the fuck, man!?", I asked defensively, placing my hands on my hips and cocking my head to the side. 

Rhett took a quick glance over at me and then continued to open the bottle of wine. 

Instead of protesting or questioning his motives, I just decided to watch him for a few minutes. 

I watched as he popped the cork off the wine. 

I watched as he poured some wine into both of our glasses. 

I even watched as he picked up one of the glasses and took a sip. 

I reached over and grabbed the other glass of wine he has ever so thoughtfully prepared for me and proceeded to down the whole thing in one gulp. 

I set the glass down back on the kitchen island and looked him over. 

Rhett looked at me. "More wine?" 

I saw him reach for the bottle but I wasn't going to let him do that. 

I grabbed his wrist and then grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him into me and kissed him. 

Finally, he seemed to give into me and proceeded to kiss me back. I felt his hands at my waist as his tongue explored every inch of my mouth. 

I wanted him. 

More so, I wanted his dick. 

I remember the last time we were together I only had it in my mouth.

I also remember that Rhett is not like any of the other guys I've been with before. I remember him being quite different. Quite thicker, to be exact. And I'll be damned if I wasn't going to finally have this guy inside of me tonight. And I mean, actually inside of me.

It's all I really wanted at the current moment.

Tonight I was going to feel every inch of this man's perfect thick cock up inside of me. Deep inside of me. 

I want to feel the pulsating thickness of his rock hard member as he thrusts his hips against my wetness and inevitable fills me up with his white-hot magic seed. 

I slowly moved my hands down Rhett's body and stopped when I reached his pants. I begin to maneuver my hands across his belt and started to undo it when he suddenly grabbed a hold of my hands and backed away. 

  _Alright, what the fuck?!_ I thought. 

I cocked my head to the left side as I starred down the man across from me but instead of asking him what the fuck is wrong with him, I walked over to the pantry and grabbed a bottle of tequila. 

Opening up the bottle, I took a long swig. 

And finally, I caught Rhett's attention again. 

I shrugged my shoulders. "What?", I asked him, nonchalantly. 

Rhett was leaning over the counter, holding himself up with both hands. "There's wine right here". 

I nodded my head. "So?" 

"So you don't need tequila!", Rhett retorted. 

I took a few more steps up to Rhett, getting as close as possible, and took another long swig from the bottle of tequila. I pulled the bottle away from my lips and said, "it's not like you came here for me." 

Rhett quirked an eyebrow at my statement. "What?" 

I began to step away from Rhett when suddenly he grabbed my hand and took the tequila bottle from me. 

"Hey!", I exclaimed. "Give that back!" 

I watched Rhett place the bottle on the counter and turn his gaze on me. 

Suddenly I felt those all too familiar tingles in my you know where area. Being under Rhett's unwavering gaze is all the more daunting but so fucking hot. 

_Just fucking pounce on me, daddy!_

I began to take slow steps backward as Rhett took giant steps toward me. 

My back hit the wall, and now I'm trapped. Trapped. Alone. With Rhett! 

 

I put one hand up against his chest and gently shoved him away from me. 

Walking over to the couch, I sat on the edge of it, and crossed one leg over the other and folded my arms. 

With a mischievous grin on my face, I looked over at Rhett. "Strip for me. Now" 

He chuckled. "What?" 

"You heard me." 

Rhett then went over to the counter and grabbed the tequila bottle and took a shot...and then three more. 

He walked over to stand a few inches in front of me. He brought his hands up to the edge of his t-shirt and slowly pulled it up and over his head, slowly revealing his toned chest. 

He tossed his shirt over at me and I caught it and chuckled then hung it around my neck like a scarf. 

He then unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, letting the denim fall to the floor. 

He steps out of his jeans and soon is just standing in front of me in nothing but his tight black boxer briefs. 

I can already make out the outline of his dick through the thin fabric and my mouth starts to water from the anticipation of wanting him in my mouth. 

I stand up and walk up to him. 

"Now what?", he says with a smile. 

"Now", I pause to bite my lip for effect. "Kiss me." 

And he does. He fully captures my lips with his and I thread my fingers through his hair, holding him close to me. 

He begins to back us both up back to the couch, forcing me to lay down on it as he climbs on top of me. 

My hands roam his body, savoring the feeling of his soft skin beneath my fingers. 

Much to sooner then I would like, he breaks the kiss and sits up, kneeling between my legs. 

His hands reach up to the waistband of my jeans. He pauses and looks to me. "Is this okay?" 

I look down to him. "Yes! Rhett, just fuck me already!" 

He then proceeds to undo the button and unzip my jeans and slowly slip them off of my legs. 

I sit up and remove the t-shirt that I was wearing and I immediately notice Rhett's face contort with happiness when he realizes I wasn't wearing a bra. 

"You're so fucking hot!", Rhett muttered. 

I laid back down as Rhett continued to run his hands along my legs, getting higher, and higher, and higher. 

I can feel him start to rub my clit and it makes me shiver with pleasure from the sheer touch of him. 

His finger is soon replaced with his tongue and he's swirling little circles over it, making it impossible not to moan his name. 

"Rhett...", I let out in a soft moan. 

Rhett pauses what he's doing for a brief second. "If you can talk right now then maybe I'm not doing a good enough job." 

He redoubled his efforts, swirling his tongue just right, sending jolts of pleasure shooting through my entire body. I reached down and began threading my fingers in his hair and just completely and thoroughly got lost in the moment. 

 

I soon didn't know what was happening. One moment, Rhett was two fingers deep inside of me and the next he was pounding his massive thick cock into my wetness and yet I still wanted more. 

_I guess I'm just a selfish whore!_

**THIS FANFIC ISN'T FINISHED UNTIL RHETT DOES!**

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to say this here: Ray Donovan is such a good show and you reading this right now should for sure check it out sometime. 
> 
> The episode that I was refering to in this fic is in Season 6. Not saying which episode though because why not just binge watch the whole season and fall in love with it. 
> 
> Although I can't promise you that Rhett will come knocking on your door wanting to rock your world. That part will just have to be in your imagination.


End file.
